


Teeth

by Jigoku_no_hono



Series: Tragedies [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, CT-6116 | Kix Needs A Hug, Crying, Crying Anakin Skywalker, Established Relationship, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Anakin Skywalker, Scars, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigoku_no_hono/pseuds/Jigoku_no_hono
Summary: Kix finds some suspicious scars on Anakin's back and asks him about them, what he finds out is disturbing
Relationships: CT-6116 | Kix/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Tragedies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106909
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49
Collections: Anakin stories





	Teeth

“General…”

“What is it Kix?”

“These scars, they-they look like” His hand traced over the distinctly teeth shaped scars along the Generals shoulder. Anakin’s hand flew up and gripped Kix’s before pulling his body away and turning to face the medic.

“Old wounds, don’t worry” His voice was unnecessarily soft as his warm blue eyes look directly into Kix’s, a sad smile ghosted over his features one that seemed so filled with pain that it had Kix’s stomach churn.

“Me'bana Cyare?” Kix raised his free hand to Anakin’s face cupping his cheek lightly as his jaw clenched. Cristaline blue eyes closed as Anakin leaned into the touch smooth practiced Mando’a passing his lips

“Wer'cuy”

“Gedet'ye” He watched as the creases formed in Anakin’s face, it was an expression of pain and fear, one that made Kix’s heart constrict in his chest,

“I-I can’t…” Anakin shook his head a single tear slipping down his cheek before gently being wiped away by the other.

“Gedet'ye-

-Gedet'ye kebbur” he watched the taller male intake a sharp breath before placing his hand over the one on his cheek.

“It happened when I was younger, an adiik” Kix inhaled sharply it meant that this, whatever this was wasn’t a one time thing and that made his heart clench,

“It happened constantly while I was a slave… the-the first time, I…uh…I was 6 they-they…” he choked on a sob tears spilling from his eyes as Kix pulled him into his chest, head hidden in the crook of his neck as hands gripped the shirt of his blacks, “when I left n’ joined the temple I thought it was over”

Kix froze, eyes widening as his breath was stuck in his throat horror filtering into his mind just as it made itself present all over his face. His arms wrapped around the other pulling him impossibly close as tears started to form in his own eyes.

“I-i tired… I fought them…I-I tried to use the force, to get them off me…there-there were too many, they held me down-tied my hands behind my back… one-one of them sunk his teeth into my shoulder as he pressed my face into the floor” Kix felt his Cyare shake within his hold tears dampening his blacks, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry-sorry…sorry-sor”

“It’s okay cyar'ika, it’s not your fault-you did nothing wrong. You’re going to be okay, it’s going to be okay” Kix soothed, hand brushing through soft brown curls as he held the man in his arms rocking them lightly as he whimpered into his shoulder,

“I thought I could trust them” he whispered body pulling away and out of the warm safe embrace that had held him, glassy tear filled blue eyes looking into soft brown ones, “I thought they were Jedi”

His hands flew up to cup the mans face, blue eyes closing as his lips softly touched the others “Gedet'ye ne or'parguur mir” he spoke against them. Kix’s heart broke as he felt his cyare pull away watching as his hand flew up to cover his eyes as he got up and turned around, “I’ll go on night patrol, you can stay here” his words were soft and lacked the usual emotions that always underlined them, a sort of emptiness forming both in his words and his heart.

With a swift but subtle notion his Jetti force pulled his over tunic towards himself pulling it on in a quick mastered fashion covering the hundreds of scars across the mans back. Scars Kix had traced hundreds of times wondering whether if he had been there he could have stopped them from forming, could stop them from tormenting his lovers mind every night.

“Anakin!” Kix called softly only able to watch the dark Jedi robes disappear out of the tent, “I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> Gedet'ye ne or'parguur mir - please don’t hate me (this was me interpreting different Mando’a words and trying to figure out which ones work and this is the result)
> 
> Cyare - beloved
> 
> Me'bana Cyare? - what happened beloved
> 
> Wer'cuy - It doesn't matter/It was ages ago
> 
> Gedet'ye - please
> 
> Gedet'ye kebbur - please try
> 
> adiik - child (between 3 to 13)
> 
> cyar'ika - darling


End file.
